Greek Gods and Goddesses High School Stories
by aphrodite03
Summary: It talks about the high school stories of Greek gods and goddesses including Persephone, Athena, Artemis, Apollo, and many more. But it revolves around the love story of the stunning Aphrodite and good-looking Hephaestus that exhilarating experience which comes to nearly all adolescents.It's still in progress but if u guys like it,i'll try my best to finish the story just inform me
1. My Ideal Man

Just three more days and we'll go to school again. By the way, I'm Aphrodite. I'm kind of feel excited but a part of me is not because there will be more competition since it was my last year in high school and studying in a science high school. But I want to see my classmates and I promised myself that I will cherish the time when we're all together.

I spent my last three days preparing my things and readying myself for another one year of hardships. But maybe it's better than being stock here in the house for at least three months without doing anything except for my daily routine: waking in the morning, watching television, eating then sleep again.

Today is the first day of school and even it's our first day, we are still so noisy like there's no vacation happened. Our room is in the third floor. We kept on telling stories about our vacation but I feel sad because Ares, my former crush, is not already here. He's a tall handsome muscular cool guy with black hair and tan skin. He's a perfect guy for me. I want my husband to be like him. He already graduated and a year older than me but maybe he'll go here sometimes because many of his siblings are still studying here. Most of them are just his half brothers and half sisters. Some are my classmates but I don't want to ask them about Ares because the last time that I asked, they said they're not close to him and they're not living in the same house. His only real brother is Hephaestus and since the mother of their twin siblings died, their father decided to care for them so Ares, Hephaestus and their half twin siblings are living in the same house. Hephaestus is a second year student and Apollo & Artemis are first year.


	2. Special Plan

Today is the election for the Classroom Officers and the officers for each subject. Gosh! My classmates voted me as a Muse in Advance Chemistry and my escort is the one who always have a fruit during our break time and lunchtime specifically "grapes". He's Dionysus. That's why I do not doubt why our classmates are teasing him "Mr. Violet Boy". He is tall and chubby. I liked being voted as a muse but my problem is that the muse and escort in Advance Chemistry would be the representative of the school in Mr. & Ms. Science. I don't want to compete in the other schools especially in the Q & A Portion. I can't think clearly when a hundred pairs of eyes are looking at me.

In our break time, Dionysus and I are thinking of a plan, a plan for us not to be their representative. I can't think of my plan because I'm so distracted to Dionysus who keeps on sucking his grapes. I get the last five grapes and ate it.

"Aphrodite, what did you do? It's mine…" Dionysus exclaimed

"Because you said, we need to think of a plan that's why we're here and you keep on eating your precious favorite fruit so I ate it to get your attention, Mr. Violet Boy!" I replied

"Okay. But next time, don't get my food without my permission." He said

"Yes, sir"

After five minutes,

"Aphrodite, I'm so good. I already have a plan" Dionysus shouted excitedly

"Sshh... Don't shout our teachers will hear us" I said

"Sorry, I'm just too happy" He apologized

"So, what's the plan?" I asked

"We need to be an officer in Science Club, I mean a high position. I should be the President and you'll be my Secretary because if we have a high position, we're not allowed to be the representative of our school because we're the one managing it." Dionysus smiled

"Why can't I be your Vice President?"

"Because according to our school rules, Vice President should be the lower year"

"Ah, okay. Ahmm.. That's a good idea"

"Problem solved, Ma'am" He laughed..

"Yeah" I laughed at him too..


	3. My Best Friends

I have two best friends. The one who's a nature lover especially flowers and the other one is our running valedictorian. They're Persephone and Athena. Persephone is the first one who had a crush on Ares. It's when we're third year. But actually when we're still first year, Athena liked him first. She doesn't like Ares anymore. Persephone keeps on talking and telling stories about him so I accidentally adored him. I told Persephone that I also liked Ares and I apologized to her. But she said, its okay and we're still best friends because he's just her crush and everyone likes him too. Persephone is so kind so I bought her tulips, her favorite flower, as a peace offering. It happened when we're still third year and now; I only have a little feeling for Ares unlike last school year. But Persephone still liked him.


	4. Mission Accomplished

Today is the election for the clubs (English, Math, Science, etc. Club). Athena is already the President of SSC (Social Studies Club) because last school year, she's the Vice President and since their President already graduated; she's the one who replace her position. She told Persephone and I that she wants us to join her club so we'll be together. But Persephone wants to join English Club and I have my plan. But Athena told us it is okay, she'll not forced us to join instead she'll support us wherever we're happy.

All the students who signed up in Science Club should go in the Physics Laboratory. While waiting, Dionysus persuades the first year students to vote him as President and I as his Secretary. We're making friends with other students (haha for us to be voted), and suddenly a girl with a messy buns and her friends are teasing Dionysus and I that we're a couple. We look at each other and we became speechless, then I broke that millisecond silence and say we're not.

After five minutes, it started. Dionysus and I are the one who temporarily became the President and Secretary while electing officers and since we're already fourth year. Fortunately, we got the position we want. Our Vice President is Hephaestus. I voted him because he's the brother of Ares. Honestly, Hephaestus is more handsome than Ares. They're different because Ares is a cool guy and appealing while Hephaestus is handsome, quiet and sometimes weird. He is taller than me with brown hair and pale skin. Last school year, Hephaestus and the other two students is the representative of our school in Robotics Contest. They need to make a robot that can move and can do whatever they say. Fortunately, they won. He is really good when it comes to mechanical works. When I don't know them yet, I thought his father was a mechanic where he'd inherited his skills but then, I was wrong. There was a time when I'm still third year that I'm balancing my feelings for them whether it is Ares or Hephaestus. I remember that time that there is a rumor in our school that Ares, the school's heart throb, has a brother in first year. So as an admirer, Persephone and I are so eager to see his brother. While walking alone, I saw him, Hephaestus, in the school ground playing with his classmate and laughing. I caught myself smiling. I realized maybe the reason for that smile is because he's the brother of my crush. I chose Ares since he is older than me and it's awkward when you have a crush on a lower year especially when you're a girl. But I don't know why I'm confused. He's just handsome but not my type.


	5. A Greeting

In our break time, I'm doing my assignment in Math because I forgot to do it. I heard Persephone and Athena calling me, asking me if I'll go downstairs to buy food so I put my things in my bag and joined them. When we're in the canteen, we saw Hephaestus and his classmates. He said "Hello"; he has a soft, low voice. I smiled at him and Persephone greeted him too. I don't know why I wanted to smile or to laugh. Persephone wants him to be her friend because he's the brother of her crush, Ares.

I had a conversation with my best friends that this year is kinda sad because there's no higher level already so it means there's no person to have a crush on.


	6. Intramurals

Our Intramurals will be next week. The booth assigned to fourth year is the Jail Booth. We had a meeting about it, about the things that we need to bring for the Jail Booth. Each of us should bring a string because it's the one that we'll use in making a jail. There are four person assigned to bring a pole. This will hold the string.

This week is already our Intramurals. I don't know if I will capture the students or just be a guard on the jail. I don't want to capture them because they'll run so you need to catch them. It is tiring. It's the first day of our Intrams. I keep on cheering our team because there's a game between 2nd year and 4th year in volleyball. We went on the ground to support our team. A few minutes later, our booth already started. Others are running and the students on the hall went inside their classroom. I went on our jail to make sure no one will escape because the students inside are pulling the string away.

Every minute there would be a condition and if you don't follow it, fourth year students will arrest you. The first condition was the students who don't kneel on the ground should be arrested and put in jail. I saw Persephone running to capture those students who are not kneeling on the ground. Athena asked me to accompany her to capture students on the third year hall. When we're there, I saw Hephaestus on the ground begging Persephone not to capture him. He's kneeling and Persephone is behind him. Her hand is around his neck because Hephaestus is holding it for her not to take him. I'm kinda feel jealous, I don't know why. Then I realized that I have a little, just a little special feeling for him. I should not have a crush on Hephaestus because it's inappropriate and it's like I'm being attracted to their family because at first, I liked Ares and now, I like Hephaestus. The only thing that lacks is having a crush on his brothers like Apollo. It's ridiculous… I don't like that idea so I should stop liking him.

The last day of our Intramurals is the most beautiful day of all. It's the championship of badminton and volleyball. We watched volleyball and I saw Ares and his classmates watching it too. I'm so surprised because how did he know that it is our Intrams. Ahmm.. I forgot hahahah… He has his siblings here. I'm a nuts. I was too shocked that my brain stops working. Persephone will be happy if he saw Ares so I find her. I saw her on the other side of the court. She's trying not to smile while looking at Ares. Then, I noticed that the flowers around us are blooming, more colorful, livelier even though it's not yet spring. I don't know what's happening. I remembered Athena. I want her to see Persephone's reaction, maybe she'll laugh at her so I decided to find her. I saw her in one of the bench busy in reading books.

"Athena is 'always' Athena…" I sighed

So I came back to see Persephone and watch volleyball. Still Persephone is trying not to smile but she can't so she's watching volleyball smiling. Her lips are already near her ears. She's super duper happy. When someone saw her like that, they'll think she's crazy.

After a few minutes, I'm tired of watching volleyball so I turned back because badminton court is just behind me. The game is between 2nd year and 4th year. At least now, I proved that I don't like Ares anymore because I chose to watch the other game even when he's there watching volleyball. I'm too shocked when I saw Hephaestus in front of me. He is sitting side view below me, my feet is beside him. I really want to laugh. Is this what Persephone feels? Then as I was watching, I asked gods to make the game long because our team is already near 25 and I wished their team can catch up with it so that the time will be long that he's beside me. I saw Persephone watching badminton also. I looked back and saw Ares not there already, that's why. Unfortunately, we won. Persephone asked me to help her stand up. As I was pulling her upward, there's someone bumped in my back. I'm so shocked. I'm thinking if I would be angry or just ignore it. Then someone is saying "Sorry" a few times. My surroundings went blurred; I'd just focused on the voice behind me, that familiar voice apologizing to me, that soft low and humble voice. I turned around and I saw him. I don't know what would be my reaction so I just smiled. Maybe because I can't stop smiling instead of being mad.


	7. Persephone's New Crush

Persephone told us her new crush. He's Adonis, classmate of Hephaestus but she still liked Ares. I also told her that I'm starting to like Hephaestus because we have the same situation, having a crush on a lower year. Athena is laughing at us; she teased us that we're like "sugar mommy". We laughed. Persephone told me that we're real sisters already. She has Ares and I have Hephaestus. She also told us why she liked Adonis.

It's because of the Jail Booth. She captured Adonis for not wearing his proper uniform and she didn't notice that she's holding his hands. Adonis asked why she needs to hold both of his hands, then Persephone said that maybe he'll escape or run but if he promised that he'll not, she will just hold one of it. But Adonis said it's okay to hold both. Persephone blushed. She held his hands and brought him in jail. Because of that moment, she already admired him.


	8. Open Forum

It is already our dismissal time but my school service is not yet here. I talked to Kim and Sharon, my classmates and they're also my service mates. They decided to have an open forum so we sat down on the bench and I saw Hephaestus sitting on the other side. I didn't realize that I'm looking at him while my classmates are talking and telling stories about their crushes. They forced me to tell mine. I'm blushing and shy because I am older than my crush. Maybe they'll laugh at me. I told them that my crush is on the lower level. They said it's okay so I said them that I liked Hephaestus. They looked in the direction where I'm looking.

"That's why you're looking there, huh? At him.." they teased me

Then, we saw our service. When we were going to get our bag, Hephaestus walked by. Sharon & Kim keep shouting my name like they want to say something but actually, they're just teasing me. I wished Hephaestus didn't get it.


	9. My Heart Starts to Blossom

I saw Adonis once. He has a blonde hair, tall, wearing glasses, shy type and good-looking. I can't imagine my best friend Persephone and Adonis as a couple. They are really opposite. Persephone is noisy, jolly and always active while Adonis is the opposite of her.

When Persephone has a crush, all of our classmate will know it because she's talkative. She can't avoid it and since I am her best friend, she can't avoid telling my crush too. That's why when Hephaestus is around; my classmates will tease me so I just wished that Hephaestus don't know anything about it or anything about a "special feeling".

It's our lunchtime; we have a report on our next subject. My groupmates are Athena & Persephone. Our report is in Persephone's laptop but it was borrowed by her cousin. I forgot to tell you that Persephone has a cousin in second year. She's a classmate of Adonis & Hephaestus. Her name is Michelle. So Persephone asked us to accompany her to get the laptop from Michelle. We went in their classroom and when Persephone already got her laptop, Hephaestus and his classmate went outside their room. Maybe they're going in the canteen. They are behind us. His classmate thanked him and emphasizing his name. Like…

"Thank you, HEPHAESTUS"

I'm so shy because I think his classmate already knew that I admired Hephaestus. If his classmate knew about it, did Hephaestus know it too? But Hephaestus is innocent; he doesn't know anything about love. I tried to calm myself.


	10. Can't Wait

The next Friday, Science Club Officers had a meeting in Chemistry Laboratory. I'm excited because Hephaestus will be there and when I went upstairs, we're only four: me with my classmate Rachel, Hephaestus and Sam (his classmate). Mrs. Clinton, our Science Club Adviser, is already there. I told her that Dionysus cannot attend because Mrs. Schulz, our Assistant Principal, is looking for him. Then, the meeting gets started.

There's a table in the laboratory with a wood in the middle that holds the light which is used in the experiment. Hephaestus is in the side of the table and Sam is beside him. I'm between Rachel and his classmate, Sam. Mrs. Clinton is in front of me so when she's talking, she is looking at me but she bent downward because we can't see each other because of the wood in the center. I also can't see Hephaestus because the wood is blocking him. I can only see the side of his face, not his eyes.

Mrs. Clinton is discussing about the Science Clubbers Camping. She hoped that we can join there. She'll asked permission to the principal if our school is allowed to join. While she's discussing it, my brain becomes so active. I'm thinking of the possible things that can happen when that camping will be approved. I can be friends with Hephaestus, we can be close and we can tell jokes and stories to each other. I didn't realize that the meeting is already finished. Mrs. Clinton is asking me to get the money (of our club) that we earned in Intramurals from Dionysus. But he told me a while ago that he already gave the money to our treasurer, Sam. So, I told her about it. She wants me to get the money from Sam so I ran to reach Hephaestus and Sam who are still going downstairs. I asked Sam about the money and while I'm talking to him, my best friends passed by. Persephone pretended to cough to tease me. I'm a little shy but I pretended that I didn't hear anything, for Hephaestus not to notice.

"Just give the money to Mrs. Clinton, okay?" I said, but I don't know if I'm florid because Hephaestus is looking at me.

"Okay.." Sam replied

Then I went to our classroom. I find Dionysus to tell him that we have a camping. I'm so happy then, I found him doing something.

"Dionysus, we have a camping. I'm really excited" I said happily

"Yeah, we have a tent in our house. We can use it." He said

"You already know it?" my smile faded

"Yes, Mrs. Clinton told me the topic of our meeting since I can't attend"

"I thought you'll be surprised and I want to see your reaction" I smiled

Dionysus laughed, "Next time"

Then Mrs. Lorenzo, our Math Teacher, entered our classroom so we went to our proper sits.

"Okay Class, I will just announce something. Who wants to attend MTAA (Mathematics Teachers Association of America)" she asked

I raised my hand because I need it for my co-curricular.

"You should attend tomorrow in Stuyvesant High School at 7am, okay?"

"Yes, Mrs. Lorenzo" we said

"Don't be late.." she reminded


	11. My Children

I went at Stuyvesant High School at exactly six and a half in the morning. When I entered the school, I was amazed because it's so beautiful. On my right, there's the school and in front of me was a hall with a shed and on its side is a bench. This hall leads to a place that has many nipa huts for the students to hang out and there's the canteen.

I find my classmates. There are many students there because MTAA is from Grade 1 to 4th year high school but the Elementary students are on the other side of this school. Finally, I saw two of my boy classmates but I think they are having a "boy talk" so I just sat on one of the benches in front of the school. Inside the school was the stair and beside it was the rooms. I'm waiting for my girl friends. I just looked at the gate for me to easily see them when they come.

After a few minutes, I saw Hephaestus. He's fixing his things while entering the gate. He's with his twin siblings: Apollo and Artemis. They are so cute and both had a blonde hair. Hephaestus walked in front of me. He smiled at me, maybe waiting for me to greet him like to say "Hi" or "Hello" but it's not what you're thinking because he's just friendly and humble that's why most of my classmates knew him. I just smiled at him because if I greeted him, he'll think that I really liked him and I'm also doubting if he still don't know that he's my crush. I also smiled at Apollo and Artemis and they smiled back. Then, they went inside the school.

When I looked at the gate, Athena was there so I called her and she sat beside me. I told her that we have a camping and I'm really excited about it, but Mrs. Clinton is still not sure if we have because she's still asking for the permission of the principal. Then suddenly, I heard someone calling my name then when I looked, it's Jane (my classmate).

"Aphrodite, I will tell you something" she shouted while running towards me. She looks like excited

"What is it?" I said

"Yesterday, Sharon and I talked to Apollo and Artemis. We asked them if whose person they want to be their father just for fun. They both said they want Hephaestus. I looked at Sharon and we're thinking the same thing. She said to the twins if it is okay for them if you'll be their mother. They agreed but they don't know you so we promised that we'll introduced you to them." she said gasping

I'm so surprised. I can't think of anything to say. I just smiled. Then Athena said:

"Nice Aphrodite, you already have children" she smiled

I saw Dionysus and my classmates at the gate waving at us. They went to us and Jane told them the story. Suddenly, we saw Hephaestus going downstairs. They teasing and laughing at me. Hephaestus seems shy because of my classmates. All of them greeted him, saying "Good Morning", "Hi" or "Hello". They are all looking at me: waiting for me to say something. I just smiled and say "hello" then they teased us again.

It's already 8am so we went to our room. First year is on the ground floor, the room beside the stair and 2nd to 4th year is on the second floor. The stair is at the side of the wall and our room is next to it. The middle room is for juniors and beside it is the room of sophomores.

The class gets started. MTAA is a seminar or like training, as you would say, about Mathematics. It is half day and every Saturday for seven sessions. And at the last Saturday, you'll take the examination about the lessons that you've tackled from the first session. The first three who got the highest score will be the representative of our region in Math Contest to compete on the other. Athena is always the one who answered the questions. She's really cool and intelligent. I'll not be surprised if she's one of our representatives.

During our break time, we went in the canteen to buy our foods. It's so crowded. Then, Jane called me. She's with Apollo and Artemis. When I went to her, she said:

"That's your mother, okay?"

"Okay, she'll be my mother. She's so beautiful and I like her for my daddy Hephaestus" Artemis said. I think I'm blushing..

"Yeah, my sister's right" Apollo said

"Hello Apollo and Artemis" I waved at them

"Hi mommy" they both said

I smiled and a little shy to them. They know it's just a joke but they just go with the flow.


	12. Choahaeyo

We sat on the bench in front of the school stairs. We're talking about Korean words because some of my classmates are addicted to Koreanovelas and K-Pop. We saw Hideki, classmate of Hephaestus. He is Japanese but we asked him if he knows how to speak Korean.

"Hello Hideki, do you know how to speak Korean?" Jane said

"Yeah, I studied Korean last vacation" he replied

"Can you tell us the Korean of ugly so that we can tease our classmates who don't attend MTAA" Sharon joked

He said something but I already forgot it because it's difficult to pronounce.

"Saranghae means I love you, right?" I asked

"Yes" He said

"Ahmm… How about I like you?" I asked again

My classmates teased me because they think I refer to Hephaestus.

"No, what you're thinking is wrong" I told them but I don't know why I'm smiling

"I like you in Korean is Choahaeyo" Hideki said, then he already left and went to the canteen

Hephaestus and his classmate are going downstairs to buy food in the canteen then my classmates called him

"Hephaestus, asked Hideki the meaning of Choahaeyo.. Aphrodite said it" Jane said

"Also Saranghae…" Athena shouted

"No, no.. They're just kidding. Don't listen to them." I protested

Then, Hephaestus nodded and went to the canteen. My classmates kept on teasing me.

"Nice Aphrodite, Hephaestus will know that you liked him" Sharon said

"No, he's not. He will not ask Hideki about it. He knows that you're just kidding" I said

A few minutes later, Hephaestus and his classmates came out in the canteen and Hideki is behind them. They teased me again. But Hephaestus went on the trash can to throw something so Hideki came first.

"Hideki, did Hephaestus asked the meaning of 'something'?" Jane asked

"Yeah" he replied

GOSH! I thought he'll not ask. I told him not to. I'm so shy and I don't even know what to do. Will I hide from him?

"What did he asked you?" Sharon asked

"The meaning of Choahaeyo and Saranghae" he said

BINGO! He knew.. What am I gonna do now?

"Thanks Hideki, bye" Jane waved at him, and then he went inside the school.

Hephaestus is going to get inside the school and he walks fast. I think he's really shy because my classmates always tease us.

"Hephaestus wait" my classmate said

"Do you already know the meaning of it?" Athena said

Hephaestus is chewing his food. He can't speak so he just gave us thumbs up and nodded. All of them start to tease us. I'm defending myself and telling him that it's just a joke but I think he didn't hear it because my classmates are almost shouting. Then suddenly,

"What's that mean?" Sharon said and everyone stopped

He really can't speak because his mouth is full so he just acted it. He pointed his middle and index finger into his eyes, next to his heart and pointed it to us. My classmates start to tease us again. I can't stop smiling and I don't know how red I am.


	13. Sparks Between Us

Some of my classmates already left after break because they have something to do including Athena and Dionysus. Sharon, Jane and I are left here so we went to our room, waiting for our teacher.

After a couple of an hour, it is already our dismissal time. They forced me to sit on the corridor because they don't want to go home yet (but I think they just want to wait for the dismissal time of the second year so they can tease me). But I don't have a choice because Sharon is my buddy going home. I told them not to tease me again when Hephaestus is around because he will feel uncomfortable since we have the same club but my classmates are naturally like to tease.

A minutes later, second year students are going out their classroom.

"It's their dismissal time. YES!" Jane whispered

"Don't tease me" I reminded them

Hephaestus came out their room. He's walking towards us (of course, because the stair is beside our room. I'm such a feeler.. Hahah)

"Hello Hephaestus" they both said and waved at him. I looked at them and they're smiling and looking at me too, waiting for me to greet him.

"Hello" I smiled

Then he's offering us a high five (I told you he's sometimes weird). I'm beside him so I'm the first one whom he offered and he's still raising his hand so I gave him a high five then he gave a high five to Sharon and Jane, the last. After that, he said "Bye"

They are both laughing at me. They're asking me the feelings when our hands touched because they told me that there is a unique feeling when the one whom you adore touched you. For them, it's nothing but they said that my feelings are different from them because I liked him.

"Nothing, it's just normal" I lied and I didn't notice that I'm smiling

"Wow! You're florid" Sharon said laughing

Then we went downstairs. Outside the gate, Hephaestus and his classmates are still there. I thought they already left. We thanked Hideki for the words that he taught us during our break. Again, Sharon and Jane said they're goodbyes to Hephaestus and I just smiled at him and we left.


	14. Hatred

From that day, we became best friends with Apollo and Artemis. We're already close and they're not shy with us anymore even when we're 4th year. Persephone, Athena, the twins and I are sitting on the bench. I learned that Apollo is so confident because he told us that every girl in their classroom has a crush on him. We laughed at Apollo except Athena… And he is also a talented person because he's not only a good singer but also a good poet especially in _haiku_.

Athena told me that she doesn't like Apollo because he's overconfident and that's the number one trait she doesn't like. When we're talking, we noticed that Athena & Apollo don't talk to each other maybe because Apollo knows that Athena doesn't like him but he can't do anything because he's naturally like that so he just avoiding her. We teased them and asked why they don't talk to each other.

"I'm not talking to an overconfident person who thinks he's hot but he's not" Athena said

"You're not talking to me because you're afraid of falling in love with me" Apollo said

"You wish!" she replied

"Stop it, we shouldn't fight. We're best friends, right?" I said

"Yeah, Aphrodite is right" Persephone said

"My twin brother, you should listen to our mom" Artemis said

I'm still shy when she calls me mom and even Apollo.

"So, shake hands?" I said

"I don't want" Athena said

"I really really don't want" Apollo said

"Athena, Apollo, shake hands" Persephone ordered and she is already annoyed to them so they followed. But when they're shaking their hands, they're rolling their eyes.

Every time when we're together, Athena and Apollo always avoiding each other so we are used to them. That's why we're just teasing them because when we're asking them to talk, they don't want. Maybe when we're old, they will just laugh at each other when they remembered that they're fighting in high school.


	15. Distant Friend

Today is Saturday and I'm the only one left in our house because my parents have an appointment for their medical examination. I spent my day watching television and listening music. When I was going to get a chocolate from the fridge, the doorbell rang so I opened the gate. I saw a blonde guy of the same age with me. You can easily know that he's a mailman because he's holding letters of different colors.

"Good morning Ma'am, where's Mrs. Dalton?" he asked

"My mom is not here. Why?"

"She has a letter from Mrs. Mariko Kawabata" he replied. He gave me the blue letter.

"Okay. I will just give it to her later" I said, and then he thanked me and left.

Mrs. Mariko is the pen pal of my mom since high school. I smiled at the idea because she's old enough to have it. My mom told me the story on how she knew her. She was in the Central Park sitting on the bench. She is still high school that time then she saw a group of Japanese adult guys looking around the park, maybe observing the place for business purpose, my mom thought. One of the Japanese guys sat beside her. He asked my mom her school and that's the start of their conversation. He told her that he has a daughter of the same age with her and my mom reminds him of her. He gave the name and address of his daughter to my mom and he'd asked her to write letters to his daughter. Then, that's the start of my mom's and Mariko's friendship.


	16. Adrenaline Rush

In our break time, Persephone, Athena and I were in the canteen. I don't know what food to buy so I just wait for them to buy their own while deciding. After Persephone bought her food, she saw Adonis. I'm looking at Persephone and she's always following him. If Adonis will buy shake, she will stand beside him to buy the same thing until Adonis left. Athena and Persephone are waiting for me. I really can't think of anything good to eat so when I looked back to ask them, I saw Hephaestus entered the canteen. I'm so surprised.. I know that he'll buy so I took a step back beside Athena and Persephone. Athena asked me if I already bought my food but I told her that Hephaestus is still buying. She told me that he can notice that I like him because I'm avoiding him. So I went beside him, act like he's not there and grab any food in front of me. We're the only one buying food because break time is already finished. Then, I told Athena and Persephone that I already have my snack. Persephone waited for Hephaestus (I'm beside Persephone). She's asking him if he can help her to his brother Ares. She told him that she's kind and perfect for his brother. Then I whispered to Persephone:

"Persephone what are you doing? He can't help you and it's awkward you're asking him for help" Then she just smiled at me.

"Good good" Hephaestus replied to Persephone's being good and perfect for his brother. Then he left since his way is different from ours.


End file.
